


Life Triumphants Over Death

by Eclipsed_By_The_Stars



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternative Universe - Rin Lives, Gen, Good Uchiha Obito, Jinchuuriki Nohara Rin, Nohara Rin Lives, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Team Minato-centric, Team as Family, Uchiha Obito Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipsed_By_The_Stars/pseuds/Eclipsed_By_The_Stars
Summary: Instead of dying by Kakashi's hand Rin lives and wakes up in the Konoha hospital with a beast of pure destruction sealed inside her.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am such a sucker for Rin Lives Aus and I figured it was high time I wrote my own. Also me writing Team Minato content in 2021? It's more likely than you might think.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin somehow survives Kakashi's Chidori.

Rin had not been expecting to die today, then again hardly anyone really planned these sort of things. She desperately wished that there was some other way, some trick that could make everything better but there wasn't. There was nothing in the world that could numb the burn of foreign chakra running through her veins or quiet the voice in her head that screamed for blood. Her death was the only way to ensure the safety of Konoha, and so she would die. 

Though she had known the likely answer she had still asked Kakashi to kill her before resorting to more desperate measures. She had hoped that being asked would lessen the guilt that would follow if he actually went through with it, but Kakashi refused to even consider the idea. Even as Rin begged him to end her life, frantically trying to explain the havoc she would cause if brought back to Konoha alive, Kakashi refused to listen to her. In the end Rin had no choice.

Some seal or jutsu was keeping Rin from killing herself. Every time she tried to even think about plunging her kunai into her own chest her limbs would refuse to move. Even the Kiri ninja were avoiding attacking her directly, instead focusing their attacks on Kakashi. There was no other choice. 

When Rin heard the crackle of Kakashi's chidori she knew what she had to do. Even with the power of the sharingan Kakashi had trouble controlling the chidori, he wouldn't be able to stop it once he had chosen his target. It was all a matter of timing, as Kashi launched himself towards the nearest Kiri shinobi Rin too kept into action, putting herself directly into the chidori's path. 

Time seemed to slow in that moment, Rin swore she could see the exact second when Kakashi realized what she was planning, but he could not stop. The crackling of energy and a pain unlike anything she had ever felt were the last things Rin remembered before the world went black.

What followed next Rin couldn't even begin to describe. The world came back in a violent surge of pain and voices, chakra that felt like acid racing through her veins as the voice in her head screamed in pure fury. Seal after seal after seal was placed on her, blurry eyes catching glimpses of red and yellow hair as muted voices washed over her. Somehow Rin had survived, though she knew not how. 

The next time Rin opened her eyes she was met with the sight of a Konoha hospital room. As the initial blurriness slowly faded away Rin caught sight of silver hair, amazed to see Kakashi slumped over in a chair next to her bed. He looked like he hadn't slept in a week, dark circles evident around his eyes. He must have heard the creaking of the hospital bed as Rin struggled to look around because as quick as a flash he was on his feet with a kunai in his hand, his eyes scanning the room for any danger. When his eyes landed on Rin the kunai clattered to the floor as he rushed to her side.

"Rin!" 

Rin tried to speak, to say anything,but her voice refused to cooperate, a croak all that came out.

"Stay there. Don't move. I'm going to get the nurse." Kakashi instructed, not even giving Rin time to nod before he dashed off leaving Rin alone.

When Kashi returned it was with a nurse along with Minato sensei, the latter rushing to Rin's side as the nurse began looking her over.

"Thank goodness you're awake!" Minato cried, a sad but genuine smile on his face as he spoke. "How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?"

Much to her surprise, other than some rather serious soreness, Rin wasn't in much pain at all. She could feel bandages wrapped around her shoulder where she would have been hit by Kakashi's Chidori, but she felt no pain from the injury. Things became much more clear when her eyes landed on the IV attached to her arm, likely supplying her with painkillers.

"Rin?" Minato sensei said gently, "Can you hear me?"

When her voice once again refused to cooperate Rin could only nod, but even that simple motion brought a smile to Minato's face.

"Everything's going to be ok Rin. You're home."

It was with those words that Rin remembered just why she had never been expecting to see the inside of a hospital room again, the seal, everyone was in danger! Her panic must have been evident because Minato was quick to reassure her, a smile on his face the entire time.

"It's okay Rin, just calm down. You're safe, you're not in any danger. Kakashi told me what happened, I managed to reverse the seal Kiri put on you and get that- that thing under control as well. You're not a threat to Konoha anymore."

At Minato's words Rin finally allowed herself to relax, the soreness of her body rushing over her as she finally noticed the inked seals spilling out from beneath her hospital gown.

"So I'm- I'm a Jinchuriki now?" 

Though a smile remained plastered on his face Rin could see a flash of sadness in his eyes.

"Well, yes. You won't have to worry about that right now though. Kushina and I made sure that thing was put in a cage it'll never be able to break out of." 

Rin knew that sensei believed the words he was saying, that he thought that he and Kushina had been able to buy enough time for Rin to figure out what to do with this beast within her. But even now she could feel the stirrings of the beast, it was furious, furious that it had been trapped under the waves of seals. Rin could feel it's anger in her veins, the way it's acidic chakra bubbled just beneath the surface. Sensei might have been able to stop the time bomb seal, but Rin still had a tailed beast inside of her. A beast that could level an entire village if Rin wasn't careful. 

The life Rin knew before was over, she was a Jinchuriki now, and she knew her life would never be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/eclipsed-by-the-stars)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito overhears a conversation that only bolsters his determination to return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team Minato deserved better and that's exactly what they're gonna get.

Obito lost count of the days long ago, for all he knows years could have passed since he first woke up in this dark place. With only half a body that is truly his own even walking is a challenge at first, but slowly he has built up his strength. He's still nowhere near where he once was, but even the tiniest of progress gets him one step closer to returning home.

Obito does not trust the man who calls himself Madera, whether he is who he says he is or not. There are thing he will not tell him, and Obito would have to be stupid not to suspect the man of having hidden intentions. Unfortunately Obito was stuck here for the time being and so he was forced to simply bid his time and work on getting used to his new body.

Like Madera, the Zetsu that inhabit what might as well be Obito's prison are also not to be trusted. Obito has heard them whispering to each other when they think he cannot hear and he knows now more than ever that they are not to be trusted. They had seemed to want to tell him something earlier in the day, but Madera had stopped them. 

Obito had been lying in bed when he first heard Madera's rants. 

"What do you mean they lost them?! Do you have any idea how important that girl is?!"

Madera must have been talking to one of the Zetsu because the response was too quiet for Obito to make out.

"How could you let him get to them? He'll be able to fix the seal! All that work for nothing!"

Madera's words had no meaning to Obito, but even he could tell that something big had happened. Something, or rather someone, had thrown one of Madera's plans into chaos.

"Send a team to Konoha then, I don't care what happens to them, just get that seal fixed! If Konoha is left to their own devices they'll soon have another Jinchuriki! Do not let that happen!"

At Madera's final words Obito's eyes widened, Konoha would have another Jinchuriki? Like Kushina? 

There was a large amount of blanks left in the information Obito had been able to clean from the conversation, but it was still better than nothing. Madera had plans involving Konoha and hell would freeze over before Obito would let him get away with hurting his village. He needed to get out of here. He needed to get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/eclipsed-by-the-stars)


End file.
